


A Walk, Part Two

by RosesTeaAndRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesTeaAndRain/pseuds/RosesTeaAndRain
Summary: This is so disjointed from the last story, but still similar I guess? Its just a continuation I found and liked.





	A Walk, Part Two

"Rowan!”

The girl stopped her ranting abruptly and stiffened, back still turned to Damian. “Rowan,” he whispered, “Rowan. Shh. You are going to be okay.”

Tentatively, he reached out a hand, setting it on the distressed girl’s shoulder. When she didn’t recoil, he slid it to her other shoulder, in turn wrapping his arm around her.

At this point, she was shaking. “Rowan. Please. I know it feels like too much, but I promise you will be okay.”

The girl turned to him, tears beginning to streak down her face. He quickly pulled her body to his, looping his arms around her shoulders.

As the tears began to fall, she spoke, “I’m just so _done, Damian_. So, so _done_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so disjointed from the last story, but still similar I guess? Its just a continuation I found and liked.


End file.
